Estreoth/Jet Seyre
Jet Seyre, born on Paratheon 25th, 1631, is a celebrated hero in Estreoth along with a dozen other worlds. He founded the Gunryo along with Raven an Atsu to combat the imminent threat of the Death Bringer's Legion. His current crowning achievement stands as single handedly defeating the Grand Commander of the Death Bringer's Legion, and his half-brother, Animus Ridnious History Early Life By Estreoth's calender, Jet was born on Paratheon 25th in 1631. By our calender, the date falls sometime in May of 1990. This is important to note since Jet was not born in Estreoth. Jet was born to Jericho Seyre and his second wife Melissa Katherine Seyre along with his paternal twin brother Jay. For around a year, the family lived in the western United States. However, after being unable to overcome his internal demons, Jericho Seyre left his wife and their infant children. While Melissa knew the truth about Jericho's history, she withheld the actual truth from her sons in the hopes they would lead a normal life. For the most part, Jet and his brother led normal, if not uneventful lives. Despite the fantastic power their father held, neither boy showed any abnormal abilities. Both were extremely well behaved children, perhaps too much so. Both Jet and Jay avoided conflict as not to burden or anger their mother, whom had never remarried or even dated following Jericho's departure. Instead she dedicated most of her time to her sons and work. They both entered high school at age fourteen. However, in April of Jet's freshman year of high school, events occurred that left him in another dimension. The next year and a half of Jet's life are largely unknown to anyone except Jet himself. First Arrival in Estreoth The first record of Jet Seyre was in Seranth 21st of 1646 in Hetrea. Incidentally, this was during one of the few recorded attacks of a dragon. Despite a very apparent difference in power, Jet engaged the dragon alongside the Hetrean Military. Using himself as bate, Jet lured the dragon into a trap. While the trap was successful, it failed to kill the great beast. Injured, the dragon fled from Hetrea. Expecting the dragon to return for revenge, Aizar Helvate ordered an entire company, including some of the Hetrean Empire's strongest warriors, to pursue the beast. Jet volunteered to help. A few voices objected, but given his actions in chasing off the beast, Aizar allowed him to assist the company. Using several of Hetrea's great airships, the Hetrean military pursued the dragon to the south, into the Vehra Wasteland. As they approached the dragon, the beast assaulted the airships. However, despite his fear, Jet jumped from the airship and landed on the dragon. For some time, Jet kept the beast distracted while the Hetrean military rushed to set up their siege weaponry. Thanks to Jet's intervention, the Hetrean company launched their trap on the dragon. Trapping it on the ground while the Hetrean elite attacked the beast. To Jet's utter amazement, the warriors utterly slaughtered the beast. Spurned on by a voice inside, he asked the warriors the source to their incredible power. There explanation was that the power came from within and they directed him south, to a small island in the Ginryu Sea. At the suggestion of one of Hetrea's warriors, Jet traveled south through Etrothos towards the Southern Temple, passing through Rune, Jishe, and Mira. He finally arrived on Ethius 7th. He pleaded with the Grand Master of the Alemus Order to train him. Although many in his council rejected the request, the Grand Master himself decided to train the boy and placed him under the tutelage of Takashi, his grandson. For several months Jet learned the ways of Alemus, utilizing a style of martial arts that was heavily reliant on the use of the spiritual energy. After a brief introduction to the art, Takashi discovered Jet possessed an absolutely enormous amount of spiritual energy, enough in fact that the first time he learned to channel it, he nearly leveled the island due to his inability to control the massive torrent of energy. On Paratheon 12th, Der J'ret and the Z'Rolem Pirates assaulted the temple, intent on claiming the Emeraldas. The monks, although strong fighters, lacking in true battle experience and killer instinct, suffered many losses. During the fight, Takashi was slain and the Emeraldas, along with Jet and Der J'ret, vanished. The Alemus monks survived and repelled the leaderless pirates. STUFF GOES HERE Invasion of Estreoth Jet and the Gunryo returned to Estreoth via the rift portal at the Death Bringer's Southern Base after Jet killed the Legion's leader, Animus. After two weeks of travel via airship, Jet and the others returned to Anktolia as celebrated heroes. After the Legion Jet temporarily settled down in Mira as he recovered from the battle with Animus. Although he now had a way to go anywhere he desired, he stayed in Estreoth even after he had healed. In Jet's mind, he had yet to repay the people of Estreoth for the slaughter of Hina. Outline Appearance Jet is a rather striking individual, even in Estreoth (a place where odd hair colors are the norm). Both Jet's eyes and hair are an illuminate silver as a result from the potent spiritual energy that pulsates throughout his body. When Jet has used sufficient amount of energy, his hair and eyes return to their natural brown color. With effort, Jet can suppress his energy and his transformation. He capable of consciously click between releasing his power and suppressing it. However, Jet rarely switches between the two, mainly in part to the large concussion wave releasing his energy inevitably causes. The blast releases enough energy to throw a human being about ten yards. It's much easier to let it flow out naturally and transform his hair. Throughout the years, Jet has worn several different outfits, ranging from an exo-suit to Southern Temple garbs to his current garbs. Currently Jet wears a black short-sleeved shirt and pants along with mid-calf boots. He wears a light weight armored chest piece along with his signature gauntlets. He wears no headgear, except for the occasional hood that goes along with his cloak. Personality In the past, Jet was well known for a cold, sullen demeanor. However this has changed over the years, due in part to his relationship with the revived Yuki. However he still remains a quiet, somewhat reserved individual whenever the situation does not require action. Although initial impressions of Jet rarely peg him as a leader, his unflinching dedication to noble ideals has inspired great loyalty thoughout Gunryo that he commands. Because of his hot-headed temper, Jet is practically incapable of standing on the sidelines while others are in need. While this has occasionally led to brash decision making, it has saved the lives of hundreds of people. Although this has often gotten him in trouble with local powers. Despite this, Jet has repeatedly come to the aid of absolutle strangers. As such, several have said that Jet attempts to "be the worlds shoulder". Unlike his counterpart, Raven, Jet has a well defined moral code that he refuses to violate. Typically, his code has three tenets. 1. Jet will go to great extents to rescue innocents in need. He also dislikes fighting women or children, but in the worst case scenario, will do so. 2. Jet will never endanger innocent lives to further his goals. To him, the ends to not justify the means. That being said, Jet does not hesitate to use deadly force against those harm others. 3. Jet will not stand for the oppression of innocents by any means, be it from criminals, governments, or individuals. Raven claimed Jet's 'chivalrous' attitude comes from the pain Yuki's death caused, and by proxy, is reminded of the event every time an innocent is killed. Additionally, Jet possess a tremendous, but often hard to awaken rage. Rage that, once unleashed, causes Jet to become a hurricane of destruction. On several occasions, enemies that have previously fared well against Jet have suddenly found the battle tables turned on them once they manage to enrage him. This trait has, on several occasions, saved Jet's life. However, even while enraged, Jet still managed to follow his tenants, since his rage is rather extremely focused. Abilities Without a doubt, Jet is the most powerful mortal warrior to ever walk upon Estreoth. Ancient figures like Alzeschar are perhaps more powerful, but they are often considered immortal. By both his allies and his enemies, Jet is considered to be a nigh unstoppable juggernaut. Few opponents have defeated Jet in combat, and even fewer have ever bested him twice. In his normal, suppressed energy state, Jet is shown to crush reinforced concrete with his bare hands (enough to leave a three foot wide by one foot deep crater), jump in excess of thirty feet in the air, and run at over seventy miles per hour, and enough stamina to run several miles at full speed before having to catch a breath. Even without his immense spiritual energy, Jet is exceptional powerful. When drawing upon a fraction of his spiritual energy, Jet is capable of smashing tanks with single blows, breaking the sound barrier, and creating blasts of spiritual energy with enough force to demolish a city. In addition to his strength, Jet is extremely agile; agile enough to to dodge through dense forests in excess of several hundred miles an hour. Jet's abilities are intricately tied with his emotions. Time and time again he has been able to surpass his previous limits through extreme emotional states, typically rage. Numerous times Jet has unleashed megalithic amounts of destruction. One of the most well known examples was the destruction of one of the moon's of the Death Bringer's world, which would then lead to the world being rendered uninhabitable. This however, is not the highest extent of Jet's power. A short time after this event, Jet returned and, utilizing a tranquil fury technique, effortlessly crushed the combined might of the entire Dark Angel's, Animus' strongest lieutenants with ease. Jet's true power however lies in his immense well of spiritual energy. The top extent isn't known, but he has been shown able to stop Animus' energy spheres (which themselves are actually immense energy vacuums), destroy a large moon, and disrupt a planets internal mechanisms enough to render the planet near uninhabitable. While the first was done under normal circumstances, the other two required Jet to 'trance out' as it was. In the second event, he believed he was going to die and as such, tranced out. The resulting eruption of energy, followed by the massive Totencrutz which left a massive scar on the planet, impacted the moon, and completely destroyed it. The third event was in the fight with Animus, in which Jet used the Totencrutz once again, this time blasting Animus into the pit beneath the citadel and into the planet itself. Relationships Yuki Kiasagi Yuki has, perhaps more than anyone else, driven Jet to fight time and time again even against hopeless odds. So much so that Jet defied the reaper himself, traveled back in time, and managed to save her life. Yuki has influenced Jet more so than any other person in his life. Prior to meeting her, Jet was a rather meek, quiet boy whose main concern was to avoid troubling his mother, often remaining silent when others were wronged. This is in sharp contrast to the Paladin-like Jet of today, who devotes himself to protecting others. Many of Jet's travels have focused on her. As such, he is intensely devoted to her. A few months after the fall of the Legion, Jet proposed to her. The couple are slated to be married soon. Raven Despite a previous hatred between the two, Raven and Jet have managed to create a rather strong friendship. Of course this is helped by the fifteen years of shared memory and a rather strong urge to compete with one another. Both warriors have a begrudging respect one another for each others strengths and massive wells of spiritual energy. Some, like Atsu and Yuki, have noticed and commented that the two behave like true brothers. Atsu While lacking the mutual understanding possessed by Jet and Raven, Atsu and Jet have large amounts of mutual respect, both for their ability and their determination. For a time he served as a mentor to Jet and, during his time in the Gunryo, as one of his most trusted advisers. In spite his demonic heritage, Atsu is quite loyal to Jet. The reasoning behind this are known only to Atsu and his vassal Lina. Rytak Tarek Rytak Tarek, the Crowned Prince of the Adalian Kingdom, regards Jet as both a hero and a mentor while Jet regards Rytak as a promising warrior and leader. Their fighting style shows marked similarities as a result of Jet's teaching Rytak. Rytak was paramount to garnering support for the Gunryo's actives in Estreoth. Aizar Helvate In years past, Aizar Helvate and Jet possessed a healthy respect for one another. During the Legion's Invasion, Aizar fought alongside Jet in the Northern Barafet Desert. In the time since then however, Jet's distaste for Aizar's, and by extension all of the Hetrean Tribunal's, totalitarian policies have soured the twos relationships. Although the two maintain cordial greetings when necessary, the Gunryo no longer requests Hetrea's aid or assistance on any of their endeavors. Category:Estreoth Category:Individuals